Suika Ibuki
Suika Ibuki is a character from Touhou Project who debuted as the final boss of Immaterial and Missing Power. She is currently the only Oni living on the surface in Gensokyo. The rest of the oni live underground in the Ancient City. Like most oni, she has a ridiculous amount of strength and loves to drink sake. Her personality is jolly and childish, as you'd expect from her appearance. She is strong enough to throw large boulders with one hand. Suika loves to party with all her heart. Also, she is one of the 4 Devas of the Mountain along with Yuugi. During Immaterial and Missing Power, Suika wanted to gather humans and youkai to feast everyday. She used her ability to manipulate them by spreading a mist that caused them to feast non-stop. Her intention was to bring out all the oni out of hiding and feast non-stop. In most scenarios, Suika was defeated and the number of feasts dropped rapidly. In her own scenario, Suika defeated everyone she encountered however had to stop feasts anyway due to Reimu's ability. During Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Suika notices the temperaments being gathered from everyone into the sky, so Suika decides to climb the Youkai Mountain. When she reached Heaven, she spotted Tenshi Hinanawi. Instead of investigating the matter, Suika instead asks for a free space in heaven. Appearance She has brown eyes. Has long ginger hair, tied with a chain with a blue cube on the end. Has two horns coming out, decorated with red and purple ribbons. Wears a tattered white singlet and a long purple skirt. Has chains on both wrists that are hanging on a red pyramid and a yellow sphere. And a belt on her waist. Personality Her personality is jolly and quite childish as you would expect from her appearance. She also likes to drink and loves to party with all her heart. She bears the typical personality traits of most oni, valuing strength and fair play while despising dishonesty and cowardice. However, it is stated in Immaterial and Missing Power in her ending that Suika was a bit of an outcast among the oni, being slightly less honest than a typical oni. Her scheme in Immaterial and Missing Power may possibly be an example of this. As another sign of this as mentioned in her ending, Suika doesn't kidnap humans, despite how kidnapping humans is the strongest bond of trust between oni and humans (and also why oni were humans' worst enemies. Fortunately, this likely helps Suika fit in modern carefree Gensokyo more). It should be noted that this is just relative to other oni, which means Suika is still much more honest than many others. In Wild and Horned Hermit, Suika however performed sneak attacks on many of youkai in and around Myouren Temple and later on Marisa and Reimu. Relationships *Yuugi Hoshiguma (Fellow "Deva of the Mountain", Friend) *Yukari Yakumo (Friend) *Reimu Hakurei (Visitor) *Tenshi Hinanawi (Neighbor) Trivia *Suika can mean Watermelon if written as "水瓜", however the latter is written as "萃香" which means Gathering Fragrance. Ibuki could mean The Wind is Blowing. *An alternate palette of her in Touhou Hisoutensoku makes her completely gold, a possible Guilty Gear/Blazblue reference. Another palette gives her a red ribbon and a dark blue dress, somewhat similar to Keine in appearance. *Suika is the only character to appear as a boss in both Shoot the Bullet and Double Spoiler. *She's sometimes depicted as a Moon Buster due the fact that in Immaterial and Missing Power she blew up a part of the Moon. *One of her Colour Palettes in Touhou Hisoutensoku resembles Yuugi Hoshiguma. *Her Oni Sign "Massacre on Mt. Ooe" resembles Vice's Withering Surface from The King of Fighters series but with an explosion instead of a pillar of white or blood-red death energy. Gallery Profile SuikaSWR.png|Scarlet Weather Rhapsody 256px-Th075Suika.png Other Appearances Ibuki.Suika.full.1227583.jpg|Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony img_suika.png|Musou Kakyou: A Summer Day's Dream Suika_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Suika_1.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd (Reimu's Miko) TMSuika.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Suika.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Mmsuika.png|MegaMari 4c33dd44.png Fan Pics Suika ibuki.jpg Touhou Suika 12.png Touhou Suika 9.png Touhou Suika 16.png Touhou Suika 18.png Touhou Suika 4.png horns_ibuki_suika_moon_night_risutaru_touhou_tree_2069x1254.jpg Ibuki.Suika.full.1115761.jpg Ibuki.Suika.full.1364816.jpg Ibuki.Suika.full.2056862.jpg Suika-ibuki-touhou-project-27079-1920x1200.jpg 5582719-touhou-wallpaper.jpg touhou_remilia_scarlet_63.jpg 007843.png 1394803118489.png 108708.jpg 159344.jpg 971171-suika_ibuki.jpg suika_by_lunarisfuryaileron.jpg suika-ibuki-touhou-project.jpg Suika-suika-ibuki-25999464-2560-1919.jpg Ibuki_suika_touhou_drawn_by_abe_ranzu_0e533fed2ac7b409b9166273c22d11d8.png Touhou.full.79671.jpg CreamyOpulentFinch-max-1mb.gif Suika_ibuki_happy.jpg Merchandise griffon_ikuki_suika01.jpg 40dbfaf963bb12cda0aca67ceaab7b2e.jpg liquidstone_ibuki_suika01.jpg toranoana_ibuki_suika06.jpg 48f7ad5d9e689cab3548a174e81cdb37.jpg phat_pixtone_touhou03.jpg gao12889337553.jpeg Theme Music Category:Touhou Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Youkai Category:On & Off Category:Karma Houdini Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Game Bosses